Me
by Little Stern
Summary: A foreign exchange student from Japan arrives at Kadic, and Odd falls instantly in love with her. However, this girl seems to have a dark and mysterious past, filled with hidden secrets. Who exactly is this girl, and why is she here?
1. Arrival

**(Okay, I have a few notes. #1 This is after Season 4 of Code Lyoko. #2 Later on, there will be teeny bit of Ben 1o involved. Not him, just a few of the aliens. #3 ANYA IS MINE!!!!! I made her up and did not steal her from anywhere. If you want to use her, ask me first. #4 I stink at being Odd. I really do, and I know that. I make him sound like BeastBoy from Teen Titans. Don't complain about it, cause I already know. Go flame someone else. Meh. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!) **

_I can do this. I'm new, they don't know me, but I can do this. If everything goes according to plan, they'll never know. I just have to do it right…_

"Class!" Mrs. Hurtz called out, bringing the noisy ensemble to a halt. Jeremy and Aelita looked up from where they had been comparing papers, and Sissi put away her compact. Odd, however, was not quick enough to stop his joke that he was telling Ulrich.

"…And so he said, that's not a dog, that's my wife!" Odd burst out laughing at his own joke, while Ulrich had the decency to look away.

"Odd Della Robbia!" yelled Mrs. Hurtz, slapping her hand down on his desk. "I'm trying to teach a class here!"

Odd looked up at her, a lazy grin crossing his face. "Well, please continue, Mrs. Hurtz. What's stopping you?" A muffled giggle sounded from outside the classroom. "Who's there?" asked Odd, jumping to his feet. "What genius out there has good taste?"

Hesitantly, slowly, a girl stepped into the classroom. She had long, straight blonde hair that stretched down to her waist, and was wearing a straight, plain white dress that went down to her ankles. She was wearing a pair of golden slippers, and her sky blue eyes were filled with fright.

"This, class, is Anya River," announced Mrs. Hurtz. "She's a foreign exchange student from Japan. I hope you all make her feel welcome." She turned to Anya. "You can go sit in that empty seat next to Odd. He's the one who's joke you were laughing at."As Mrs. Hurtz pointed the way to her seat, Anya's pale face turned bright red, and she quietly walked over to the empty chair and delicately sat down.

"It's nice to meet you, Anya," he whispered, leaning toward her. "I'm Odd Della Robbia." He winked at her. Anya just stared back, blinking slowly.

Odd repeated himself, talking just a little louder this time. Unfortunately, Mrs. Hurtz heard him.

"Odd Della Robbia, what on earth are you doing now?" she asked, a furious look spreading across her face.

"Well," Odd answered, leaning back in his chair and pointing at Anya, "I'm trying to talk to Miss New Girl here, but she won't answer. She's just staring at me, and it's annoying!"

Mrs. Hurtz laughed. "She's a FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT. She doesn't know French. She only speaks Japanese." With that, she turned back to her lesson.

"Japanese…" murmured Odd to himself. "Hey," he whispered, turning to Ulrich, "Do you think your girlfriend could help us out here?"

Ulrich blushed. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever." Odd shrugged. "Do you think she could help us out?"

"Probably. We'll have to wait until lunch, though."

"Mr. Stern and Della Robbia! Do you have something more important to discuss than this lesson? If so, please tell the class." Wincing, Odd and Ulrich turned back toward Mrs. Hurtz.

Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita sat down to lunch. Jeremy was late, as usual, and Yumi just got out of class, so she was getting her food. As she sat down between Ulrich and Odd, Odd leaned over to her.

"Yumi, could you help me out a bit?" he asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Yumi, however, rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"There's a REALLY cute new foreign exchange student, but she only speaks Japanese. Could you help me out a bit?"

"Of course!" responded Yumi, her eyes lighting up. "I want to talk to her! Where is she?"

"Yes!" Odd jumped up and grabbed Anya, who was sitting at a table with a bunch of boy admirers, who were staring at her big-eyed. "Here she is!"

Yumi got up and turned to Anya. "今日は 我が 名前 is Yumi. What is 御主人?" she asked, while the others looked on dumbstruck.

Anya's eyes lit up, and she smiled very big. "我が 名前 is Anya! 麿 宜しい 了知 マイクロエレクトロニクス?"

"What's going on?" Jeremy had finally arrived. "Yumi, what are you babbling about?

"I'm not babbling," answered Yumi, crossing her arms and looking hurt. "I'm speaking in Japanese to Anya."

Jeremy noticed her standing by. "Welcome to Kadic, Anya!"

Yumi translated. "ヒューマンエンジニアリング 前記 優待 付き Kadic."

"メルシー. 麿 振幅変調 面・在る これで." Anya responded, bowing deeply to Jeremy. Jeremy look baffled, and Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich hid their smiles. Odd, however, burst out laughing. He doubled over, hooting and pointing a finger at Anya.

Anya, not knowing anything was wrong, got a bad impression and burst into tears, fleeing the cafeteria. The others turned to Odd.

"Why'd you do that? Now she thinks we made fun of her." Aelita turned on angrily. She had rather liked Anya.

"I was just laughing. I can't believe she bowed to JEREMY!" answered Odd, almost laughing again.

"She doesn't understand anything about the culture here! It's what you do to show thanks in Japan! She was being polite!" Yumi turned on him, too. Odd looked to Ulrich and Jeremy for help, but they just turned away. They also thought he had gone too far.

"Odd, you're going to have to apologize!" they yelled, ticked off.

Anya ran to her new room. _麿__了見__ヒューマンエンジニアリング__如く__マイクロエレクトロニクス__. __麿__了見__朕__クーロン__身内__. __マイクロエレクトロニクス__?_ **(Translation: I thought he liked me. I thought we could be friends. Why?)** she thought to herself. She buried her head in her pillow.

_This did not go according to plan. I did not forsee this element. What is that emotion? I have not encountered it before. And what are the wet things leaking from the eyes? They taste like salt…_


	2. Swords

_I have to lie low. This place is unfamiliar to me. I wish they were here to help me. But they are just figments of my imagination, wisps of a dream. They can't be real. Can They…?_

(**A week later)**

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy were sitting in the front row of the assembly. Anya was a few seats down, all alone. She had finally ditched her crowd of admirers, and was staring straight ahead, ignoring the gang. Mr. Delmas walked onto the stage.

"I am pleased to announce the addition of a new class to Kadic Academy," he announced over the microphone. "Starting today, we will be introducing a fencing class here at Kadic." Cheers erupted from all around, much of which were coming from Ulrich and William. Every since the shut-down of Lyoko, they had been missing their swords. "Now, has any of you had any experience in the area of swords? Come on up, now , don't be shy."

Ulrich and William walked up onto the stage. William spoke into the microphone first. "I've had some experience fighting with a broadsword," he admitted, looking a little embarrassed to be up there. He passed the microphone to Ulrich.

"I've fought with a rapier, and two rapiers before," stated Ulrich, stammering a bit. He passed it to the third and last person, who had been standing on the sidelines, unnoticed to anyone.

The last person was Anya. "I-have-fought-with-man-y-dif-er-ent-kinds-of-swords-since-I-was-three," she stated slowly, carefully pronouncing each unfamiliar word as it fell upon her tongue. Whispers broke among the crowd.

"Well now, it seems our new student is learning French quite well. How are you picking this up so quickly?" Mr. Delmas asked Anya, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Yu-mi-has-been-teach-ing-me." She answered, pointing at Yumi.

"Well, thank you Miss Ishiyama. Anyway, anyone who wishes to join our new fencing class, please follow Jim. You are dismissed."

As the gang followed Jim out to the soccer field, Odd turned to Yumi. "So, has Anya said anything about me?" he asked, grinning.

"No." Yumi shook her head. "I've talked to her about all the others, but every time I mention you, she shuts up and won't talk to me until I change the subject." Odd's eyes roved over to where Anya was walking. He caught her glancing at him, but she looked away, a sad look on her face.

"Oh, darn it all!" he exclaimed. He walked over to where Anya was, and grabbed her arm. "Anya look, I'm sorry. I thought it was funny you bowed to Einstein, and I didn't try to offend you. I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Odd looked at her with pleading eyes.

Anya finally looked at him. "I-will-for-give-you," she said slowly. A confused expression crossed her face. "But-when-did-I-bow-to-Ein-stein? Ein-stein-is-dead, how-could-I-bow-to-him?"

Odd felt like laughing at the look on Anya's face, but decided against it, remembering the last incident. "Jeremy is Einstein," he explained.

Anya's confused look deepened. "How-is-Jer-e-my-Ein-stein? It-does-not-make-an-y-sense."

Now it was Odd's turn to grow a look, though his was exasperated. "Yumi! I kinda need you over here!"

Yumi sighed and walked over to them.

**(This is after they've arrived at the soccer field)**

"Alright, let's pair off," announced Jim. "Dunbar and River, over there. Stern and Della-Robbia, you're right here. And Ishiyama and Stones, you're over there. Grab a sword and start fighting!" Jim blew his whistle. Everyone but Anya ran over to a pile of swords and picked one out. Anya, however, took out a sword in a sheath from her backpack, and got prepared to battle.

Jim walked around, observing everyone. "Everyone stop!" he yelled, waving his arms around. "You have to watch this!" He turned to William and Anya, who were standing right next to him, swords in hand. "Dunbar and River, keep on fighting." They nodded and fell into ready positions, Anya shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

William started by swinging the broadsword at Anya's head. She quickly blocked it, spinning her sword in a wide arc above her head before it came to stop the blow. It made a nick in the broadsword, and impressive feat, as even Ulrich had not been able to dent it, and William stared at it incredulously, forgetting for a moment he was in the middle of a battle. Anya quickly took advantage of that fact, and lunged forward, swiping at William's torso. William leapt to the side, the tip barely missing his ribs, and swung the broadsword low, at Anya's feet. Anya jumped straight into the air, landed on the end of the sword for just a second, then bunched her legs and catapulted herself over William. She land gracefully on all fours, sword still in hand, and pointed the end of it at William's neck.

"落下 御主人 刀," ordered Anya, narrowing her eyes.

"She says to drop your sword," translated Yumi. "And I think you better do it."

William nodded and dropped his sword. Anya pulled her sword away from his neck and slid it into a simple brown sheath by her side.

"That-was-a-good-fight," she complimented William, shaking his hand. "I-do-not-get-man-y-of-those." William only nodded, staring at Anya in awe.

"That was amazing!" announced Jim, grabbing both of their shoulders. "We're going to start a fencing team, with me as your trainer. We'll blow everyone away if you fight like that. What'd you say, River, Dunbar?" He smiled toothily at both of them.

William nodded. "I've been kind of missing sword-fighting, so you got me in. I bet Ulrich'll want to join, too. Am I right?" Ulrich just nodded.

"Alright, Dunbar! Now what about you, River? I bet you won't say no! You were the best I'd ever seen since my days as a fencing coach!"

"You were a fencing coach, Jim?" asked Odd, waiting for the classic answer.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Everyone laughed.

Anya, a confuse look on her face, seemed as if she were about to ask something, but decided against it and let her impassive look creep over her face again. She turned to Jim. "I-will-not."

"You won't join?" asked Jim incredulously. "But why?"

Anya narrowed her eyes, trying to find the right words in French. "I-fight-for-sur-viv-al." she explained, speaking slowly. "Not-for…fun. I-came-to-prac-tice-not-to-play-like-sill-y-kids. Swords-are-dang-er-ous-weap-ons, and-do-not-ev-er-for-get-that." With those parting words, Anya grabbed her sky blue bag, with her sword strapped to her side, and walked off, heading for the dormitories.

GHKFKLTHESHFJDHEKSJNEXTFJSLFHSFJAKPARTJFHALKDJFHKLKJHGFDSA

_I do not understand these humans. They are so different from the ones I used to know. I wish I could return to my former life, the one before the life I had before this one, but that is all distant memories mixed with dreams. Which is reality and which is not? That is the only question…_


	3. Tower

**(I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile! Thanks for all your wonderful comments! This one is a bit shorter than usual, but I was rushing while I wrote it so I could but it up here. It's a bit lower quality than my other two, but I will try to up the quality on my next chapter. From now on, I'm going to try to upload a new chapter once a week. Sometimes, I might post more frequently, or, in most cases, less frequently, but I will try to not do that a lot. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you get to the story. Enjoy!!!)**

_I have found a wonderful power source. I only hope that no one else discovers it and attempts to take it away from me. I do not want to resort to desperate measures…_

The next day, at breakfast, Jeremy brought his laptop. Normally, that wouldn't have been different from usual, but he had a worried look on his face.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" asked Aelita worriedly. Jeremy sighed, stabbing at his food with his fork. He didn't reply. Odd waved a hand in front of his face.

"Einstein, are you with us? And if you don't want that, can I have it?" Jeremy blinked a few times, suddenly coming back into focus. He pushed his tray of basically untouched food to Odd, and opened his computer. He started doing things on it, running programs and the like, and began talking to his friends.

"My computer turned on last night. It's been running programs about the supercomputer since it turned on." Everyone looked surprised, and Odd even stopped eating to listen. "I think we should go to the factory today." All of a sudden, his computer made a beeping sound that all of the group knew by heart.

"An Activated Tower!" exclaimed Yumi. The whole group got out of their chairs and left the cafeteria. Anya watched at the next table with interested eyes.

At the factory, Jeremy went straight to the supercomputer. "It's true! There has been an activated tower! How, I don't know. Quick, everyone down to the scanner rooms. Odd, you go get William." Yumi looked as if she were about to protest, but thought better of it. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita climbed down to the scanner room, while Odd went back the elevator.

"Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization!" The three were virtualized into the forest region. The Overwing and Overbike were virtualized, and Ulrich took the bike while Aelita and Yumi took the Overwing. "The activated tower is due north from your position. There don't seem to be any monsters, but be careful. We don't know how X.A.N.A. still exists, so be careful."

"Roger that," announced Yumi as the group sped off. They began to follow the series of paths that would take them to the tower.

Back at the school, Odd found William in the cafeteria. "William, hurry!" he exclaimed quietly. "There's an activated tower on Lyoko!" William looked confused, but followed after Odd. He had a question on his lips as they approached the door, when Anya stopped them.

"Odd, what be going on?" she asked, her English better than before but her eyes troubled.

Odd hesitated, then turned to William. "Go on ahead." William nodded and took off.

"Scanner, William. Virtualization!" William was virtualized onto Lyoko, right where the others were, and landed on the Overboard. He almost fell off, but caught on to the controls very quickly.

"Odd got held up," he told the others, seeing their confused looks. They nodded, and the whole group sped off to the tower. When they reached it, they stopped short.

"Jeremy, something's wrong. The tower's blue." Ulrich told Jeremy.

Back at the cafeteria, Odd was trying to come up with an excuse to get away from Anya. "Well… umm… I can't really tell you."

Anya tilted her head to one side. "Why?"

"Well, it's a secret," he explained.

"What is Secret?" asked Anya. Odd sighed. This was going to take awhile.

Back at the factory, Jeremy was nonplussed. "How could the tower be blue? I'm green, Franz Hopper is white, and X.A.N.A. is red, but who's blue? We'll figure it out later. Just deactivate it."

Aelita stepped off the Overwing and entered the tower. She walked in, the circles lighting up as she passed, and was lifted up to the next platform. She put her hand on the screen, watched as it said 'Aelita', and then 'Code Lyoko'. The tower deactivated.

At the cafeteria, Anya collapsed. Odd caught her, and felt for her pulse. Nothing. Jim who was nearby, ran over.

"Is she alright? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Her heart, it's not beating!" Odd was surprised to find tears rolling down his cheeks. Jim didn't ask any more questions, but called the hospital. When men came to take Anya away in an ambulance, Odd followed her into it. As he stared down at her, lying in the ambulance bed, he couldn't say a word. _Why her?_

_What happened? What is wrong? I feel so weak... and tired…_


	4. Another XANA

_What… What is going on? I… can't move…_

Odd sat in a chair in an ambulance, looking down at Anya. He was surprised to find that he was upset, seeing as he barely knew her, and all. But… why did she collapse? It reminded Odd of a day a long time ago when the supercomputer was dying and Aelita collapsed. This was different, though. Anya wasn't connected to supercomputer, like Aelita. Still…

All of a sudden, Odd's phone rang. It was Jeremie. "Odd, where are you? We already finished deactivating the tower. For some reason, it was blue."

"Einstein, I'm in an ambulance. Anya's heart stopped beating."

"Just all of a sudden?" Jeremie sounded like he was thinking.

"Yeah. It was really weird. I was trying to explain to her why I had to go without telling her about Lyoko, and she just collapsed."

"Hmm… Maybe… No, that's ridiculous."

"What? Einstein, you gotta tell me!"

"Well…" Jeremie hesitated for a moment. "I think that maybe Anya's connected to that blue tower somehow."

Odd was shocked for a second. _Einstein had the same idea as me!_ "I was actually thinking the same thing! I remembered the time when Aelita collapsed, and they reminded me of each other."

"Okay. I'm going to do a little research on Anya. Find out where she's from, and all that. Keep me posted on what she's doing."

"Roger that, Einstein." Odd shut off the phone and looked at Anya lying in the bed next to him. Could she really be the next X.A.N.A.?

Back at the lab, Jeremie told the others, who were back on Earth, what had happened. William was skeptic. "I don't think so. I mean, she **is **a strangely good swordfighter, but I don't think she could do something like that."

Yumi disagreed, though maybe just to disagree with William. "It **might** be possible. The funny thing that I noticed was that her Japanese had an accent. As if that weren't her first language. She might not be who she says she is."

Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie just really weren't sure. They thought they should do more research, so Jeremie turned to the supercomputer. "I'm going to stay here and work on researching Anya for a little bit. I want to see who this so-called 'Anya River' is."

Aelita agreed. "I'll make up an excuse for you. That is, if they actually notice. Everyone will probably be in a panic." Ulrich, Aelita, William, and Yumi then went back to school.

The ambulance had finally reached the hospital. They rushed Anya into the Emergency Room, and Odd had to wait outside. After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came out. "Anya's heartbeat has returned, but she's sleeping. You can go in if you want, but be careful not to wake her."

Odd nodded, and went inside. Anya was lying on the hospital bed, looking exhausted. Odd sat down in the chair next to her. _She can't be the next XANA,_ he thought, looking down at her pale form. _She just can't be!_

Back at the lab, Jeremie had made a discovery. After hacking several Japanese files, and, using a translator, he had obtained files on Anya River. There were practically none. Just a request to transfer her to Kadic from about a month ago. No birth date, no family, no fingerprints, old school, or address. It was as if Anya had just suddenly popped up. Just then, a familiar beeping sound was heard, and Jeremie groaned. Not another activated tower! Just then, Odd called. "What is it, Odd?"

"Einstein, Anya just woke up! She's okay!" Color drained from Jeremie's face. A tower activated, and Anya woke up. Not a coincidence. He groaned. Another XANA! Or… He thought for a moment. Maybe not. "Einstein? Einstein, are you still there?"

"I'm here, Odd. Listen, right before you called, a tower was activated. Two times in a row, in one day, cannot be a coincidence. Anya activated those towers." On the other line, Odd gasped. "I want you to ask her if she knows anything about blue towers, okay?"

"Okay." Odd hung up. Jeremie leaned back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Now they could finally get to the bottom of this. But… He should let the others know. He leaned forward, cracked his knuckles, and began typing.

Back at the hospital, Odd got off the phone, and looked down at Anya. _She activated those towers? From here? But… How?_ He resolved himself, and turned to Anya. "Anya… Do you… Do you know anything about blue towers?"

Anya frowned, taking a moment to understand what he said. She then answered, but hesitantly. "Yes… but… Why do you want to know?" Odd gasped inwardly. She knew about the blue towers! That means Jeremie was right!

Odd thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain to Anya. _Well,_ he thought, preparing for the others' wrath when they found out, _I might as well start from the beginning._ "Well, awhile ago, when I first came to this school, I shared a room with Ulrich. On my first day, Jeremie got electrocuted by a vending machine. From there, well, it all went downhill…"

_Fool! Don't tell him that! My energy is regaining, but you are still so foolish! If he finds out, we'll both have to leave again! I don't want to waste my energy erasing more memories and more computer files! I don't want everyone to forget about us!_


	5. The Demitrav

"…And then, today, a blue tower was activated on Lyoko. When you collapsed at the same time Aelita deactivated the tower, Jeremie had a hunch about you." Odd finished up his story.

Anya sat there, digesting what he had just said. Odd understood, as it was a lot to comprehend. Finally, she looked up at him. "So you want to know about the connection between the blue towers and me?" When Odd nodded, she sighed. "Very well. But it's a long story."

Odd hesitated a moment, then called Jeremie. "Jeremie, Anya's going to tell me a story about the blue towers, but she says it's long. So, I'll put you on speakerphone so you can hear it too." He set the phone on speakerphone, and set it on the end table next to Anya's bed. "You can start now."

Anya sighed, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were pits of shining turquoise. Odd gasped. "Four thousand, nine hundred and six years ago, a girl was born in a different dimension. She was born of a gifted race, called the Demitravs. Demitravs were different from the normal humans that inhabited that dimension. They were born every million years, and lived forever unless they were killed by metal. Most metal is poisonous to Demitravs. Because this girl was a Demitrav, and her parents were the king and queen of that dimension, it was decided that she would rule instead of her older sister. Her older sister was furious.

"One night, she crept into the room where her baby sister was sleeping, and stole her away. She chained her up, for though she was a baby, Demitravs were different. Then, using dark magic she had learned from a witch, she stole as much of her sister's magic as her body would allow. Thankfully, for Demitravs have plenty of magic, her sister's magic did not decrease, but two awful side effects were unleashed. First, the baby grew until she was about the age of twelve. Second, her personality split. On one side was Oromire, who was the spirit that resides in every Demitrav. On another was Far-Star, the half Demitrav, who possessed some powers, but not all. There was Maren, who was the Demitrav power without any soft human emotions; she was pure death. Finally, there was the human girl that the Demitrav would've become if she was human. Her name was Anya."

There was pin drop silence in the white hospital room, and Anya continued. "We do not know which of these was the original Demitrav, or if that Demitrav even exists anymore. The older sister became half of a half Demitrav; she was a quarter Demitrav, which is equal to a demon. Her name was Casiana. The Demitrav, when she awoke, was Far-Star. She did not remember anything that had happened that night, so she sent her to the Demitrav mentor of that time: Kilana, and her apprentice Sinela. Casiana then killed her parents, and took control of the throne. She then used her magic to turn the will of the people in her dimension so they were loyal to her. Kilana and Sinela shielded themselves from her magic, while Far-Star was immune from the magic, as a Demitrav. After Casiana learned of this, she was furious, and the three fled to another dimension. There, Kilana scryed the truth of what had happened that night. She placed this story within the Demitrav's memories, but none of the personalities were aware of it. So, for the next four thousand and nine hundred years, Far-Star was trained, as well as Oromire. Maren was locked away as far as possible, and Anya was used when disguise was necessary. There was a fifth entity within the Demitrav body, but she surfaced rarely, and nothing was known about her. Because of all the personalities within the body, the Demitrav was unstable, and prone to strange fits. She had no stable source of power.

"Then, Kilana and Sinela disappeared. The Demitrav fell into a strange fit, and Maren emerged. She smelled the humans of Earth, and came here to kill them, for she hated all humans. Once she arrived on Earth, Far-Star and Oromire engaged in a battle with her, to lock her away in a far corner of the mind. It was a long and fierce battle, but Maren was defeated and locked away. Oromire and Far-Star were severely exhausted and injured from the battle, so Anya took control of the body. Scared and unsure, for she was young, she followed the most primitive instincts which led her to France, where she sensed a strong power that could nurture her. However, once she reached there, the strange entity took control of her body, to better blend in. And that is where we are today. However, you must know that when I, the Demitrav, wake up, I will not be the same entity that was here before and is talking to you. You may even find yourself dealing with Maren. Good-bye."

Anya closed her eyes, and slumped back into her pillows. Odd sat there a moment, in utter awe, and Jeremie made no sound on the phone. After a few minutes of trying to understand it, Jeremie spoke. "That was an utter lie."

Odd shook his head. "Einstein, her eyes were **glowing**. She wasn't lying." There was silence on the other end. After waiting a few seconds for a response, Odd pressed on. "Should I wake her up and see who's there?"

"Odd, be careful." Jeremie's voice was strained. "If it's Maren, you're basically dead."

"I know." Odd leaned forward and gently shook her shoulder. "Wake up. Wake up… Anya?"

Her eyes, which were now a violet hue, opened, and she shrieked when she saw Odd. She backed away, pressing against the back of the bed. "Quisnam… Quisnam es vos?"

Odd gasped. "Anya! You know I don't speak Japanese!"

Jeremie's voice came from the phone, and Anya jumped. "Odd, I don't think that's Japanese."

Anya looked around anxiously. "Quisnam narro ut? Qua did ut vox vocis adveho ex?" All of a sudden, she grabbed her head, and bent over, groaning. "Nondum! Nondum!" She collapsed against the bed for a second, and then straightened up. Her eyes were now her original sky blue, and she smiled at Odd. "Hello! Where am I and who might you be?"

"Umm…" Odd was unsure how to answer. "You're in the hospital, because you had a heart attack. I'm Odd, remember, Anya?"

She giggled. "My name is Far-Star."

Odd scootched his chair away. "Far-Star? Anya… she… the extra entity told me about you."

Far-Star eagerly leaned closer. "Really? You met-"

She was cut short as Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi broke through the door. Far-Star turned, and, upon seeing them, her face turned white and she backed into the headboard.

Jeremie walked up to the foot of her bed. "Who are you? Which of the entities?" Far-Star swallowed nervously, but then was attacked with the same fit Anya had had a moment earlier.

As she thrashed, Odd got up and walked over to Jeremie. "That was Far-Star, and before that, Anya. We have to be careful who comes next." The whole gang backed away from the girl, who's struggles were ceasing. They were afraid of which entity would be coming next.


	6. Preparing for Battle

**(I'm really sorry for the big delay, but my computer broke and I couldn't get any access to the internet. Anyway, I'm going to upload a new chapter every single Friday. If I miss a day, because I'm traveling or something, I'll make it up by having two chapters the next Friday. It's a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put into it. Anywho, enjoy!!!)**

Slowly, the girl raised her head. Her eyes were still a light blue, though they were now filled with fear. "O-Odd? What is going on? The others came, did they not?"

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, and nodded. It seemed as if Anya had come back.

A beeping sound came from the laptop Jeremie had tucked underneath his arm. A tower had been activated.

"Anya? Did you… activate that tower?" Jeremie's voice was strained and disbelieving. In fact, none of the group could even believe this was happening.

Anya nodded sliding out of the hospital bed and standing up. "I activated both of the towers. I need more energy, as it is hard to keep control of this body." She stumbled, grabbing the bedpost. The beeping began again. Another tower.

Anya removed her hand from the bedpost, conscious of the fact that they were all watching her. She blinked her fright-filled eyes and continued.

"Someone's coming for us, and I want all of you to get away from here. We do not want to go with him, and we will fight. If any of you humans get involved in the battle, you could get hurt. You are my friends, and I would hate it if that happened to you." Her words had a sense of finality about them.

Yumi, however, shook her head. "We aren't just leaving you here. We're Lyoko warriors, and we know how to fight."

Aelita turned to Jeremie. "Jeremie, do you think you could energize us here on earth? We'd be able to fight, then."

Jeremie thought for a minute. "I think so. Just give me a few minutes." He sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed, laptop on lap, and began working.

Anya shook her head. "Listen, I do not care if you guys can fight. He is just too powerful. You guys cannot get hurt." She looked at them pleadingly. "You are my only friends on this world. The last time I let my friends get involved, well…" She looked down at the floor. "I lost them."

Odd walked forward, and grabbed Anya's hands. She looked up at him, blushing slightly. "Anya, I'm sorry you lost your friends, and I get why you're trying to stop us from helping, but we can fight." He smiled. "Besides, we're not letting you battle it out with some monster alone."

Ulrich stepped forward beside him. "You got that right, Anya. We're gonna fight in this battle." He pumped his arm. "It's been a long time since we've had a good fight."

Odd let go of Anya's hands, and she looked at all of her friends, smiling. "Well, if you really want to that much… I guess you can help me fight him." Her smile disappeared, and her voice grew serious. "But this is not just a game. You got get injured very bad, or killed. Are you still sure you want to do this?"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Anya, how many times do we need to tell you before you understand? We'll fight with you! Honestly!"

Jeremie looked up from his computer. "We're behind you, Anya. One hundred percent." Anya gave him a weak smile, and he stood up, putting his laptop underneath his arm. "I've set up the program on the supercomputer. It should be downloading now. We just have to hurry to the factory before this guy gets here!"

Odd grinned and pumped his arm! "Way to go Einstein! The genius has done it again!" Everyone burst out laughing. It was a typical of Odd to break the serious atmosphere.

All of a sudden, Anya stopped. Her eyes widened, and she ran to the window. Whipping around, she hissed at them. "He is here! If you guys are going to fight, you need to hurry out of here!"

The others began to run for the door. Anya's eyes flickered back and forth, and she let out a sigh. "It will be too late. Quick, just stay near me!" As they ran the opposite way, back toward her, Anya let out a deep breath. She began moving her hands in a semicircle, and a sort of mist gathered around them. The pupils in her eyes faded away, and her eyes became entirely red.

She turned her head to the side quickly, away from the six who were huddled in a circle near her, as a whistling sound filled the air. "It is coming! I must-"

She was cut off at the sound of an explosion. Fire blossomed all around, and smoke obscured all sight. The scent of brimstone filled the air.


End file.
